


Helpful Haunting

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairly Fluffy, M/M, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Patton's new house is everything he could have dreamed of. However, some weird occurrences seem to happen within its walls.





	Helpful Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

It all started when Patton moved into his new house. It was a lovely - if slightly rundown - building that was built in the 60s, and he loved it. As soon as the deal was closed, he began to move in. Within an afternoon, he and his begrudging helper, Roman, had moved all of his earthly belongings into the new space. All that was left was to unpack which, or course, Patton began with gusto. He was happily humming a tune as he gently stacked his dishes in the cabinets until Roman called him away to ask if they could paint a room gold. When Patton returned, after having carefully vetoed the request, he found the cabinet doors latched shut. "That's strange... I could have sworn I left those open..." The oddity is soon shrugged off and forgotten.

Similar to what happened the first day, any cabinets or drawers he opened seemed to close themselves. Not while he was ever in the room of course, but if he would leave and return - as he does often while baking - he would find that all the doors and drawers are tightly shut, even if he knows he opened them. He shrugged it off as an old house settling, but he mentioned it offhandedly to Roman once. His friend promptly decided that the house was haunted and refused to step foot in it for a week. His strike ended when Patton baked cookies and Virgil - his boyfriend - threatened to eat them all himself.

There were other strange happenings in the house. The longer Patton stayed, the more he noticed. One morning, he woke up late and didn't have time to make his bed as he rushed out the door. Yet upon his return, he finds his bed neatly made. He decided that it must have been Virgil and forgot this too. Sometimes, he would kick off his shoes and leave them scattered haphazardly over the floor. They would always manage to find themselves tucked against the wall neatly paired together. Any books or papers that Patton left lying about are straightened and set at perfect right angles to the desk or table they're on. He ignored these peculiarities, once again believing that his friends were simply making themselves at home.

Strange events occurred with his friends as well. Roman found that, when he forgot any script at Patton's, he would return to find it corrected. Misspellings corrected, unnecessary commas slashed through, other punctuation added, new, better synonyms suggested. Someone would also clean up spills. He would leave to grab something to fix the mess, only to return to a pristine floor or table. Roman was pleased and - by now having forgotten about his ghost theory - believed the mysterious helper to be either Patton or Virgil.

Virgil too, experienced abnormalities. He had a habit of falling asleep in random places, and he always awoke with a blanket over him, even if Patton or Roman hadn't been home. If he struggled to reach something, the next time he attempted to grab it, he found it to be lower than he remembered. He felt some suspicion, but in the end figured that his friends just worked in mysterious ways and came to terms with his confusion. And when he sleeps at Patton's, he doesn't have nightmares, but that's probably just a coincidence.

One day the friends are all gathered together at Patton's house. Patton, seeing an opportunity, speaks up. "Oh since you're both here, I just wanted to thank one or both of you for straightening up around here. I appreciate it."  
Virgil gives him a weird look over the top of his phone. "I don't really clean Pat."  
The two look to Roman who puts a hand on his chest dramatically. "As much as I would like to accept your thanks, I too, am above such menial work as cleaning."  
Virgil scoffs before turning back to Patton. "I was actually gonna say thanks for, ya, know, doing the thing with the blanket. And Roman, for lowering stuff for me-" He pauses for dramatic affect as Roman waits expectantly. "-you're not a completely horrible person," he finishes, smirking. Roman gasps and makes various offended noises while Patton just looks confused. "Wait a second," he says slowly. "What blanket thing?"  
Virgil shrugs self-consciously. "Ya know. I fall asleep. You put a blanket on me." Patton looks at him blank faced. "I find you with a blanket over you." By now even Roman is starting to feel a little creeped out and they turn to him, hoping that he's the benevolent blanket bearer, only to be disappointed as he says that, like Patton, he usually finds him with a blanket already. They all stare at each other, rather uncomfortable until Patton scoots closer to the others. "This is kind of creepy..." he murmurs. Roman makes a face. "I believe I have more to add. I was planning on thanking one or both of you as well. But, seeing how this conversation has gone so far, I take it neither of you edit my scripts nor clean up any spills that I may or may not occasionally cause."  
"'Fraid not."  
"Nope."  
...  
Roman clears his throat in the following silence. "Well then, what on earth is going on and who are we supposed to thank?"  
"You don't think someone has been breaking in do you?" Patton asks, suddenly fearful. Roman shakes his head. "I don't think so padre. They wouldn't break in simply to be helpful. Virgil, what do you think?"  
They turn to the third in their party, awaiting for a response. He thinks for several more moments before speaking, not looking at them, still staring thoughtfully at the rug beneath him. "I think- Well, I think that maybe Roman's original idea of a ghost may not be as ridiculous as we thought." Roman's face goes pale and Patton lets out a soft gasp. "But it must be friendly right? It's been so nice and- and helpful!" Patton squeaks.  
Virgil smiles grimly. "I guess we'll find out."

The three come up with a plan to write a note on the bottom of Roman's script that he brought and leave it on the kitchen table. They do so and then decide to go to bed. Only, they're all to scared to go their separate ways, so they sleep bundled together on the living room floor. Patton is the first to wake the next morning. He sits up and reaches for his glasses clumsily after disentangling himself from Virgil. With mounting dread, he slips into the kitchen to peek at the script. He lets out a squeal loud enough to wake the others and Roman comes flying in, bed head and all, holding a pillow as a shield, Virgil silently materializing behind him, phone in hand. They find Patton bouncing with joy. "Look look look!" He points excitedly. The others step closer and lean in to see. Under their note at the bottom of the script is written a response in blue pen with neat, clear handwriting. It is an explanation. Apparently, there is indeed a ghost in the house and he - that is, Logan - believed they would not react well to his presence and thus determined to keep himself hidden. However, he surmised that they needed help so he subtly stepped in when he could. After reading it, they all stare at each other in wonder. "Do you think he's in here right now?" Roman whispers, glancing around.  
"Oh I hope so! Hi Logan! Nice to meet you! Thanks for everything you've been doing!"  
"Pat, maybe you shouldn't-" Virgil begins, only to stop mid-sentence, mouth hanging open. The others follow his gaze back to the paper to see words appearing out of thin air. Written in the same neat hand, they simply read "You are most welcome."   
Suffice to say, they had a new friend, Patton made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any input is welcome.


End file.
